Christmas with the Potters
by King Faerie
Summary: Hermione thinks about her life with her husband and child.


Christmas with the Potters

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all of the characters from the books are J.K. Rowling's, and I just write these stories for your entertainment.

**A/N: I made this because I was bored. I know, it's not that good, but I'm working on more. Enjoy it!**

I watched him silently sitting on the couch farthest from them in the Family Room of our flat together. I had been curled up with my blanket, a mug of hot cocoa and a good book for the longest time before they all had come in, laughing, smiling and making such a noise to the point where reading was not possible.

My other self had half a mind to tell them to quiet down, and then make a joke about their being loud, but who was I to ruin their fun on Christmas? He looked so happy, happier than he ever had been in his life. His eyes sparkled with a shine I wanted to see more often, and there was a good-nature bounce in his step. He laughed and he sang…it was a wonderful sight.

The days at Hogwarts had been miserable for him, and his mood had been passed on to me. I was as close to him then as I was now, and maybe even more so. I felt for him, whenever he hurt, I hurt. When he cried I cried and when he laughed I felt such a joyous emotion run through my body I felt like kissing him.

But as always, I didn't.

I wasn't allowed. I was only the bookworm, the smart one of the group, the third wheel. Not worthy of the Great Harry Potter's time. But it was I who was daft in seeing that our secret smiles, our silent touches were something of love and desperation, not only friendship. As I came out of my shell and matured more, so did he, and then we together became one, an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

They didn't notice me until I practically fell asleep thinking to myself, but when they did it was complete and utter chaos. My book was lost somewhere in the battle of them both jumping on the large four-seater couch, and then all over me.

"Look mom! More presents!" he said blatantly with a look that mirrored his father almost exactly. "Yeah 'Mione! More presents." I watched as Harry scratched his head and looked at the piles upon piles of gifts that had come from all around the world, signed to me, him and especially signed to Rohan, our one and only son.

"Can we open them all mommy…. please?" Rohan begged me looking up at me with those damned sparkling eyes and that puppy dog look, which his father had taught him would get him away with anything…but not this. I had always been a traditional girl, and on Christmas Eve we could only open one present, and then save the rest for actual Christmas.

I laughed and brushed my chestnut brown hair from my face. "Not today Rohan, tomorrow we can."

I didn't hear him, but Harry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a slightly awkward hug, and I knew what he wanted. "Not you too Harry." I leaned my head back and looked up at that soft pale face that I had grown to love ever since the day I saw it. He rubbed my temples and I closed my eyes, unable to resist the urge to suppress a sigh of contentment at that very moment.

"Please 'Mione!"

Oh sod it. Who was I to stop them? And on Christmas too! It wasn't like opening all those presents wasn't going to take until Midnight the next day anyway, and with our luck there would probably be more to come…. and more to come weeks and weeks after Christmas was already over.

It was amazing really.

"Go ahead." I sighed in defeat and looked up at Harry once more. He wasn't looking at me now, he was watching our little brown haired, green eyed hell-raiser tear through his large boxes one by one with an odd look that I couldn't quite place.

He came and sat down next to me, that same look still on his face.

I snuggled closer to him, and his arms immediately wrapped around my waist. "What's the matter Harry."? I asked him softly. "It's just…" he scratched the back of his head. "I never thought this day would come…"

I said nothing, because I knew exactly what he meant, I nodded my head, a silent plea for him to continue.

"I never thought that I would be here, with you, the brightest witch of our age, with our child, on Christmas…" his eyes began tearing up. "I never thought I'd have a family."

And right then was when my heart went out to him. He didn't grow up with what I had, and nothing, and no one could replace those years of torture that he had. Not even I could undo what death and suffering that had been done, but by Merlin I had tried…and would keep on trying.

"Now you do…you have me, and Rohan, and we're never going to leave your side Harry." I made him that promise that I would keep for the rest of my life and longer.

"Than-" he never got to finish. That little hell-raiser that we created had been flying around on a new broom he had gotten and crashed through a window…oh how I loved my boys.


End file.
